


Quero você

by Gatinha



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatinha/pseuds/Gatinha
Summary: Coleções  de contos eroticos





	1. Tomei leitinho logo de manha cedo ( Stefan x Elena )

Me chamo Elena, tenho 24 anos, quero contar algo que rolou segunda feira, espero que gostem, depois eu mando mais.  
Eu tinha dormido na casa do meu namorado, mais por incrível que pareça, nós nao transamos antes de dormir, e nem no meio da noite (agente sempre transa) mas eu tava normal, bem tranquila  
Quando acordei de manha olhei pra ele ali do meu lado dormindo de cuequinha branca (ele sabe que eu fico louca vendo aquele caralho gostoso por cima da cueca branca) comecei a ficar toda molhada só de olhar, me deu um tesão enorme, então decidi que iria foder logo de manha cedo, queria matar minha vontade !  
Comecei que me esfregar no pau dele ainda mole, ele acordou meio que sem entender o que tava acontecendo, mais ja entendeu o que eu queria, me pus debaixo do edredom e comecei a chupar aquele pau gostoso, que foi ficando bem duro e com a cabecinha inchada e bem rosada, só eu sei o quanto eu me excito vendo a cara dele sedento de prazer quando eu to chupando aquela pica, eu ja tava bem louca, e ele me puxando pelos cabelos e perguntando  
\- o que tu quer sua puta?  
Eu respondi: - quero que tu foda minha bucetinha, que me coma como se eu fosse uma puta qualquer  
Então fui subindo, puxei ele para a beira da cama e me arregacei de 4 ali pra ele ver bem a minha buceta lisinha e encharcada.  
Com isso não deu outra, ele meteu bem gostosinho la dentro, eu gemia feito uma cadela mesmo, tava dominada por aquele macho que me puxava pelos cabelos com uma mão e com a outra cobria minha boca me dominando.  
(adoro me sentir assim submissa as vontades do meu macho)  
Foi quando ele me puxou pelos cabelos e me atirou com tudo na cama, de frente pra ele com as pernas arregaçadas, veio por cima de mim, me deu dois tapas na cara, me chamou de vagabunda e meteu la dentro da minha buceta molhada, metia forte, rapido e eu continuava a gemer, gemia feito uma prostituta  
Eu tava completamente enlouquecida até que ele me puxou de novo e me botou de bruços em cima da cama, empinei bem minha bunda que tem 102 cm (é isso mesmo, 102 cm de rabo!) E pedi pra ele  
\- vai gostoso, agora fode beeem gostoso a tua mulher, fode tua puta como tu nunca fodeu antes !  
Ordem cumprida !  
Ele metia de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes, tava incontrolável, eu ja não sabia qual de nós dois tava mais excitado, com mais tesão, sentindo mais prazer.  
Deixei ele fazer comigo o que queria, até que eu dei um tapa bem forte na cara dele roubando a atenção dele pra mim e falei :  
\- agora deita cachorro, deita que a tua cadela vai cuida de ti do jeito que tu merece !  
Ele enlouquecido deitou e eu não perdi tempo, me atirei em cima daquela pica gostosa, latejando de dura do jeito que eu gosto, sentava de todos os jeitos, rapido, devagar, descia e deixava entrar la no fundo batendo com o rabo nas bolas dele, tambem as vezes só deixava entrar a cabecinha, sentei de frente, de lado, de costas, de todos os jeitos possíveis (eu sei bem do que meu macho gosta!)  
Até que ele não aguentando mais disse: - minha putinha, eu vo gozar  
Mandei que ele gozasse na minha boca, fui chupando aquele pau com muita vontade e pedindo pra tomar o leitinho do meu macho. Até que ele gozou, muita porra quentinha na minha boca, coisa booa tomar leitinho quente do meu macho assim de manha cedo.


	2. Aprendendo a ser puta ( Stefan x Katherine )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse cap foi entre Stefan e Katherine

Me chamo Katherine tenho 20 anos, eu namoro o Stefan, ele tem 32 anos, nós sempre tivemos um namoro aberto e liberal, praticamos sexo oral, anal, fazemos de tudo um pouco, mas só eu e ele entre quatro paredes (ele já tinha tido muitas outras aventuras, eu não).  
Ele começou a me falar algumas fantasias que ele gostaria de realizar comigo, e aquilo me deixou louca, cadê vez mais excitada, fazendo com que eu gozasse só de ouvir. Um dia ele me confessou que queria fazer sexo na rua, para que todos vissem a minha boceta e o meu cuzinho e visse o quanto eu era fogosa, achei que ficaria só na fantasia. Mas não demorou muito e ele me convidou para sair, só que eu teria que sair vestida como ele queria;  
\- Vc tem que ir de mini saia, sem calcinha, de baton e esmalte vermelho.  
Achei meio louco, mas confesso que fiquei toda excitada. Fomos a um lugar muito legal, tomamos um vinho, namoramos bastante, ele falou um monte de sacanagem no meu ouvido.   
Saímos de lá e fomos ver as putas trabalhando, e ele confessou que o sonho dele era me transformar numa puta. Tomamos mais uma batida e fomos embora, no caminho ele ia me falando muitas coisas maliciosas, e enfiava a mão entre as minhas pernas, acariciando meu clitóris, quando dei por conta eu também estava acariciando aquele pau maravilhoso e enorme.   
Achei que iríamos para casa, quando ele parou em uma rua meio deserta, e foi logo me atacando, nos beijamos muito, estávamos enlouquecidos de tanta excitação, trocamos muitas caricias, ele abriu o zíper e colocou para fora o seu pau, não aguentei, comecei a fazer uma oral nele, daquelas que só se vê um filme, bem devagar, passando a língua na cabeça, no saco, o colocava todinho na boca e ficava mexendo com a língua, enfim uma coisa bem delicada, sem pressa nenhuma, quando percebi estava toda molhada de excitação, de vez em quando passava algumas pessoas a pé ou de carro, disfarçávamos, mas não paramos, ele me colocou de um jeito no banco do carro, e como eu estava sem calcinha, ele levantou a minha saia e começou a me chupar com tanto gosto, chupava mesmo, enfiava a língua lá dentro, tipo beijo de língua.   
Eu urrava de excitação, ele mordia meu clitóris, prendia o com os dentes e passava a língua, sugava-os para dentro da sua boca, dava lambidas que vinham do meu cuzinho até o umbigo, eu gozei 2 vezes sendo que a primeira foi enorme de tanto excitação que eu estava, e o pau dele mais duro do que nunca, uma rocha, ele abriu a porta do motorista saiu para fora e falou fica de quatro no banco, não pensei duas vezes. Em seguida debrucei no banco e com a bunda virada para ele, que não resistiu e meteu a língua em meu cuzinho, e eu fiquei fazendo movimentos circulares com sua língua. Deu uma lambida, que foi do meu cuzinho até a nuca e para dar essa lambida, teve que se levantar e aproveitando o ensejo seu pau com mira telescópica bateu direto em minha boceta, só que ele não quis enfiar direto, ele falava:  
\- É assim que se come uma puta, bem devagar  
Colocou a cabeça e segurou com sua mão, pois eu morrendo de tanto tesão forçava a bunda para trás para entrar tudo, ele pediu calma e foi colocando bem de leve, e foi enfiando lentamente fazendo movimentos com seu quadril, para direita e para esquerda e eu também o acompanhava rebolando.  
Quando entrou até o fim, ele abraçou minha cintura e apertou para entrar tudo até as bolas Foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, e com o pau dele todinho dentro de mim, começou a me comer de verdade, pegava em minha cintura e puxava em direção a seu pau, acariciava meus seios, puxava meus cabelos como uma rédea, me chamava:  
\- Potranca, cadela , puta.  
Eu fiquei louca, e gozei novamente. Ele tirou o pau latejando de minha boceta todo lubrificado pelos meus orgasmos e colocou seu pau dentro do meu cuzinho, e foi empurrando para dentro bem de leve, ai sim eu fiquei louca, ele sabe que eu adoro dar o cu, e com os dedos dentro da minha boceta tocando uma sirica. Conseguiu enfiar até o fundo. Só que lentamente, eu rebolava forte e estava gostando, quando chegou a hora de ele gozar, abraçou-me pela cintura, apertou-me com tanta força e gozou, senti aquela porra quente dentro de mim, foi maravilhoso, ficou lá dentro ainda um tempo.  
Depois de nos ajeitarmos, ele me disse:  
\- Esta foi sua 1° aula de puta, vou te transformar em uma puta maravilhosa…  
E esta conseguindo.


	3. No carnaval dei meu cuzinho no estacionamento do clube ( Caroline  x Stefan  )

Me chamo Caroline tenho 22 anos, na semana antes do carnaval eu tinha acabado de sair de um namoro de um ano e meio, eu desconfiava que o meu ex havia pedido o fim do namoro por causa do carnaval, minhas amigas de faculdade iam viajar para a praia mas preferi nao queria viajar com elas, e ir para a cidade aqui proximo onde o carnaval é muito bom.  
Fui para um clube com uma amiga que mora nessa cidade, me arrumei com um shortinho basico uma camisetinha bem leve, um sapatinho baixo e segui para o clube.  
No começo tava tudo meio devagar entao fui ate o bar tomei duas cervejas e entrei no trenzinho que faziam e dava a volta por todo o salao. Como entrei por ultima fui acompanhando, logo mais duas meninas foram atras de mim e eu fui me soltando e curtindo as musicas que a banda tocava ja meia altinha pela bebida nem percebi que as meninas haviam saido e percebi que as maos que seguravam minha cintura ja era de algum cara, dei uma olhade-la para tras e vi que era um garoto ate que bonito, um pouco mais alto do que eu e continuamos a dançar.  
Logo o rapaz começou a se encostar em mim e começou a ficar mais encostado ate que praticamente me agarrou, nem olhei para trás entao o safado começou a se aproveitar, primeiro as maos ja seguravam na minha cintura como se ele tivesse me comendo, sentia que sua boca e seu nariz ja estavam nos meus cabelos, fiz de desentendida e fui deixando o garoto se aproximar e o danado nao demorou muito começou a se encaixar em mim e me encochar puxando meu quadril de encontro a ele, como meu bumbum é bem avantajado ele ja foi logo se encaixando.  
Foi ai a primeira vez que senti seu pau, pois ele começou a endurecer e ele começou a esfregar na minha bunda. QUE SENSAÇAO MARAVILHOSA DE TESAO eu tive naquele momento, aquela musica rolando todos em festa ao meu lado e um garanhao com seu pau duro colado na minha bunda. O safado começou a tentar tocar na minha xaninha, mas eu dificultei pra ele, mas ele foi insistente entao eu deixei ele toca-la por cima do shortinho que eu usava, mas logo depois me desvencilhei dele e fui ate o bar pois estava ja com um calorao daqueles.  
Foi bom eu dar um tempo para respirar, mas eu nao queria que aquela alegria terminasse entao voltei para o trenzinho, lá estou eu de novo dançando me divertindo ate que olho para tras e o cara tava de novo atras de mim, e agora chegava com mais vontade me apertava e puxava meu quadril de encontro ao dele, só que agora o pau dele tava durissimo e ele o esfregava em minha bunda e uma de suas maos ja ficava na minha xaninha por cima do shortinho e a outra ja procurava meus seio, no impulos me virei pra tras e dei-lhe um beijao saimos do trenzinho e ficamos de canto nos beijando, ele enfiava a mao por dentro do meu shorts e ate que enfim encontrou minha bucetinha e começou a brincar com seus dedos nela ate que um dos dedos conseguiu me penetrar  
FUI ATE O CEU E VOLTEI NESSE INSTANTE  
Ele botava e tirava bem devagar, nao podiamos dar tanta bandeira, aproveitamos e fomos para um lugar mais escuro do clube e quando ele botou a mao de novo na minha bucetinha eu botei a mao por dentro de sua bermuda e peguei no seu pau que tava muito duro e fui batendo lentamente uma punhetinha pra ele tambem.  
Ficamos nesse ralinha ate que ele me chamou para irmos ate o carro dele eu nao pensei duas vezes e fomos bem abraçadinhos ate o estacionamento o carro dele estava atras de uma arvore, e quando chegamos ate o carro nem entramos e ja nos beijamos de novo ele ja atacou minha bucetinha novamente mas eu nao deixei dessa vez (NAO ME PERGUNTEM POR QUE) em compensação me agachei ali mesmo entre os carros, tirei seu pau pra fora, me assustei com o tamanho, muito maior do que o do meu antigo namorado, ainda olhei para aquele pau duro na frente da minha cara e nao pensei duas vezes e comecei a lambe-lo bem devagar na cabeça depois fui punhetando e enfiando cada vez mais na minha boca enquanto mexia em suas bolas  
Eu olhava para ele enquanto chupava e via seu rosto se contorcer de tesao, ai comecei mais intenso a chupa-lo ele pediu para parar pois queria me comer, ai eu fui com mais intensidade, eu sabia que ele ia gozar e aumentei o ritmo ele nao aguentou e começou a gozar fui deixando a porra escorrer pelo meu rosto e passava seu pau por toda a minha cara, ele abriu o carro e pegou um papel para me limpar, ainda procurei seu pau novamente depois que me limpei mas ele tava sensível, entao decidimos voltar ao clube.  
Fiquei meia decepcionada pois queria tambem trepar, pensei que ele aguentaria os dois rounds mas me enganei, ainda no estacionamento voltando para dentro do clube eu ia na frente e ele logo atras. Acho que ele viu minha bunda rebolando e nao aguentou me puxou ate com uma certa violencia, (da maneira que eu gosto, com PEGADA) para traz de outro carro me virou de costas pra ele abaixou meu shortinho e minha calcinha juntos e senti sua lingua na minha bunda procurando minha bucetinha mas ele encontrou meu cuzinho e ficou penetrando ele com a lingua eu indo a loucura comecei a me masturbar enquanto ele enfiava a lingua e chupava meu cuzinho  
Entao ele se levantou botou uma camisinha e bem devagar mas com intensidade foi enfiando seu pau no meu cuzinho que de tanto tesao nem teve atrito e entrou de uma vez e começou a me comer ali forte, com pegada, com tesao e no meio do estacionamento, eu me tocava e comecei a gozar no mesmo momento que sinto ele tirando o pau de dentro e gozando na minha bundinha e urrando de prazer, ai ele me virou me beijou e antes de ir falou:  
\- Eu nao iria me perdoar se nao tivesse arrumado força para comer a bunda mais bonita desse carnaval.  
Voltamos pro clube, procurei minha amiga e curti muito mais feliz com o cuzinho piscando e ardendo.


	4. Ensaio ( Stefan x Bonnie

Estava batendo uma deliciosa punheta olhando o Tumblr e ja quase gozando de tanto tesão, quando tocou o interfone. Era o porteiro do flat me avisando que minha filha Bonnie estava na portaria. Pedi para ele deixar subir e fui colocar uma bermuda ja que estava completamente pelado.  
Meu Deus eu pensei, que horas dessa menina aparecer. Não deu 2 minutos ela ja estava na minha porta. Estava molhada por causa da chuva que pegou do carro até o apart e trazia uma mochila. Nos cumprimentamos, entrou, jogou a mochila no chão e me disse que tinha brigado com o seu marido e que passaria a noite comigo. Geralmente as mulheres quando brigam em casa, correm para a casa da mamãe, mas, a mãe dela, minha ex mora em Mystic falls.  
Fechei a porta e a hora que eu me virei ela começou a rir muito olhando pra minha bermuda e vendo que eu estava de pau duro. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara e nem o que dizer. Na correria para me vestir, nem me toquei do PC com o Tumblr aberto. Ela olhou para o computador, sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e começou a rir mais ainda.  
-Então é por isso que vc está assim seu safado? e ria, Você tava se masturbando, e ria.  
E eu cada vez com mais vergonha.  
-Mas que site é esse, ela perguntou.  
Eu expliquei que eu tinha uma página onde os pés femininos eram meu fetiche. Nós sempre tivemos muita liberdade. Desde que ela era pequena, ela sempre me viu nu e eu a ela. Isso até ela ter uns 18 anos. Depois, só a tinha visto de roupa intima, nua nunca mais. Mas sempre que ela ia no apart, como o ambiente é pequeno, se trava na minha frente sem problema nenhum  
Ela falou que iria tomar um banho pra gente ir jantar e dito isso, começou a tirar as roupas sem tirar os olhos do meu blog no Tumblr. Foi tirando tenis, meias, calça, blusa até ficar só de calcinha e sutiã. Sentou novamente para continuar olhando o blog. Que linda que ela é, pensava eu, que corpo maravilhoso e meu pau que ja tinha amolecido, voltou a vida olhando para minha filha. Jamais a tinha olhado como mulher, jamais, e agora estava com tesão por ela. Pelo espelho ela notou que eu a secava e rindo falou para tirar os olhos que eu era sua filha. E se foi pro banheiro  
Jantamos no restaurante do flat mesmo por causa da chuva. Tomamos vinho e rimos muito da minha vergonha pelo que tinha acontecido. Ela queria beber, então pegamos mais uma garrafa de tinto seco e subimos para meu apartamento. No elevador ela me falou que queria olhar mais o meu blog. E que tinha gostado. Reconheceu os pés de Caroline minha namorada pelos adereços que ela usa. Olhou as fotos dos casais e das moças que eu sigo e se surpreendeu com a safadeza toda. Mas estava como hipnotizada e não tirava os olhos da tela. Enquanto isso eu fui no banheiro tirei a roupa e coloquei a bermuda novamente. Quando voltei, ela me disse:  
-Pai o que vc acha dos meus pés?  
Eu falei que eram muito bonitos (como de fato são) e ela então me falou que queria que eu tirasse uma fotos dos pés dela para publicar em meu blog.  
-Faz um ensaio com meus pés e publica e diz que são os pés de tua filha.  
No começo me recusei, mas ela insistiu e falou que não tinha nada demais, sempre que, não mostrasse o rostro. Quem saberia quem somos? Concordei. Peguei a máquina e ela tirou o tênis e as meias.  
Comecei a tirar a fotos. E ela foi se empolgando. Bebendo vinho e rindo. E eu nas fotos. Em determinado momento ela disse que iria tirar as caças porque tinha visto que eu publicava as fotos de Bonnie mostrando as pernas também. Que visão maravilhosa dela no sofá. Meu pau endureceu novamente. Aquilo estava me dando muito tesão. Ela abria as pernas e eu olhava fixo para suas calcinhas brancas. Tirei fotos de perto. Podia sentir seu cheiro. Meu pau queria pular para fora da bermuda. Quase que pulei nela, mas me contive. Ela pediu uma pausa para ir a banheiro. Quando voltou eu estava sentado na cama. Ela sentou ao meu lado e disse:  
-Agora é minha vez de tirar fotos.  
Pegou a câmera e pediu para eu levantar. Eu estava embebido pelo tesão. Levantei e de um só puxão ela desceu minha bermuda até o joelho. Eu fiquei parado, atônito sem reação. Ela sentou na cama e disse:  
-Pai você precisa gozar.  
Então delicadamente pegou meu pau e começou a me masturbar bem devagar. Que delicia sentir aquelas mão macias me acariciando. Fechei os olhos e fui curtindo.  
-VeM ca, ela disse  
Tirando a calcinha e se ajoelhando na cama  
-Me masturba também, eu também quero gozar.  
Me ajoelhei no colchão na frente dela e assim que ela agarrou meu pau novamente eu coloque minha mão em sua bocetinha molhada. Ela suspirou e gemeu. E começou a acelerar no meu pau. E também acelerei o ritmo. Ela começou a se contorcer e gemer mais alto  
-Não para pai, vai, vai  
E no mesmo momento que eu comecei a soltar jatos de esperma em sua mão ela com um gemido alto e longo teve um delicioso orgasmo. Caímos um do lado do outro nos abraçamos e assim dormimos a noite inteira.  
De manhã ela antes de ir embora pediu para não esquecer de publicar as fotos no Tumblr. E pra quem quiser conferir, visitem meu blog Feet-Female-Fetish


	5. Delicioso boquete no meu irmão sábado a noite ( Stefan  x Davina )

Oi me chamo Davina, tenho 19 anos, quero contar o que eu fiz nesse sabado voltando de uma festa de aniversario de uma amiga. Por não ter carro meu irmão Stefan (tem 21 anos), foi me acompanhar, ele dirige, até ai tudo bem, festa foi boa, eu bebi um pouco, confesso que fiquei um pouco “alegrinha”.  
Na volta algo estranho passou pela minha cabeça, resolvi fazer com meu irmão a vontade que eu ja queria fazer com algum namorado, que era fazer sexo oral enquanto ele dirige, como não tinha realizado com namorado algum, nem pensei direito e arrisquei com meu irmão.  
Sem ele saber o que eu queria fazer, enquanto ele dirigia, comecei a beijá-lo na orelha, no pescoço, soltar leves suspiros em seu ouvido, e a passar a mão pelo seu corpo. Resolvi então estimular um pouco mais e passar a mão nas pernas dele enquanto o beijava. Pude perceber que ele já estava começando a dirigir mais devagar, quase não mudava as marchas do carro. Isso me deixou mais curiosa e excitada, então comecei a passar a mão entre as pernas dele e tocava seu pau levemente. Não pensei que isso pudesse deixá-lo excitado, mas pra minha surpresa, funcionou, e ele disse:  
\- para Davina tá me deixando doido assim, tu é minha irmã  
\- é isso que quero!  
Peguei no seu pau por cima da calça, seu pau começou a ficar duro e latejante. Abri o zíper da calça dele e comecei a tocar uma leve punhetinha pra ele.  
A cada farol em que parávamos, as pessoas olhavam pra dentro do carro pra ver o que estava acontecendo, porque o motorista estava mordendo os lábios e coisa tal, porque é claro, estávamos os dois com as janelas do carro abertas e dava pra notar o movimento que o meu braço fazia na direção do colo dele.  
Como eu já não estava mais resistindo de tanta vontade de chupá-lo, me abaixei lentamente na direção do seu colo, pensei até que ele não ia querer que eu fizesse isso assim, com o carro em movimento.  
Mas ficou claro que era exatamente isso que ele queria que eu fizesse, assim que minha língua e meus lábios tocaram a cabeça do seu pau ele respirou tão fortemente que só aumentou ainda mais a minha vontade de realizar o meu desejo, fazer ele gozar na minha boca enquanto ele dirigia. Percorri cada centímetro do seu pau delicioso com a minha língua e lábios antes de começar a colocá-lo dentro da minha boca. Pude sentir o pau dele cada vez mais duro, o que me deixava mais molhada a cada instante.  
Comecei a colocar a cabecinha do seu pau dentro da minha boca, eu a chupava e lambia lentamente, como se estivesse mamando alí, e comecei a colocar o pau dele todo dentro da minha boca, no início devagar e depois alternando os movimentos entre rápidos e lentos. Adorei quando ele me pegou pelos meus cabelos e começou a forçar a minha cabeça contra o corpo dele, e ele dizia  
\- Quer me fazer gozar na sua boca minha putinha? Então me chupa gostoso do jeito que só você sabe.  
Nossa, o jeito com que ele falou comigo me deixou louca de tesão, adorei ser chamada de putinha. Paramos novamente num farol, dessa vez, era um daqueles faróis que são de três fases e bem demorados, eu estava totalmente distraída de tão gostoso que estava chupar aquele pau, que não notei o ônibus parado ao lado do carro, quando me dei conta disso, ví uns homens que estavam em pé dentro dele, eles estavam olhando tudo que eu estava fazendo. Acho que muitos deles devem ter ficado muito excitados em me ver chupando o Stefan daquele jeito tão alucinado. Fiquei tão excitada com essa situação, não pensei que gostaria de ser observada por outras pessoas durante uma chupadinha.  
Bem nessa hora, o Stefan me disse que iria gozar, eu adorei ouvir que ele ia gozar. Senti o seu jato quente que rapidamente me encheu a boca toda. Eu é claro, como sou uma boa irmãzinha, engoli tudinho, não deixei nenhuma gotinha escapar e fiquei alí, chupando ele bem devagar, até sentir seu pau gostoso ficar flácido na minha boca.  
Quando chegamos em casa antes de sair do carro ainda disse a ele que não queria ficar só nisso, quero muito ser comida por ele, se chupei quero agora o serviço completo.


End file.
